


脊柱

by Seeeef



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef
Summary: 一点点b14普通互动。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne





	1. 脊柱

**Author's Note:**

> 借用一下塔改造米脊柱的这个梗，连续性都是随便编的没有按官方来，爽爽完事的b14的场合。没头没尾没内容当然也没啥情感互动。

一条外来的脊柱。

达米安并不认为这是什么特殊的事情，为了能让他活下去，为了能让他继续征途，身体不过是可以随时修补的工具，脊柱不过是核心零件罢了。他也不必去数多少次在折断的四肢间塞入超常规的治愈材料，但它们终究融入了自己的身体，造成了现在的达米安·韦恩，甚至没有留下痕迹。

他身上没有什么伤疤，不像比他更普通人类的父亲或格雷森，粗心地让卑劣之人在他们的躯体上留下痕迹。

这件事上唯一令人困惑的只是塔利亚为什么不曾真正替换他的一切，让他完全成为她的木偶，想来不过是在他转身背向刺客联盟太过突然，让她，或者说他们，还没得到机会——这不就正迎上那个机会了。

但这绝不会给他更多的困扰了，依附在他的脊椎上的一只小虫，既然已经进入他的身体，即便是意志力最薄弱的人也应当有抵抗的闲暇，只要格雷森能够足够快地意识到哪里出了岔子。当然，他新晋的监护人确实做到了。

问题在于达米安自己，他必须尽快找出办法摆脱母亲的控制，至少不需要在丧失行动能力的时候不得不回到刺客的巢穴。那依旧是他生长的地方，诚然，但更多是隐患，每一次出入都可能给他在哥谭的生活造成隐患。这不是他所在意的，然而仅仅是格雷森和刚刚回到哥谭的布鲁斯尚不能处理。忘了，加上再多的家庭里的小喽啰也是。

并非在责怪格雷森将他带回刺客联盟的机械手下，只是应该从他开始设法在哥谭重建刺客联盟的医疗技术——既然现在父亲回来了，他原有的医疗后盾也应该纳入考虑。别说他的医生就只有潘尼沃斯。

这都只是他的计划，但他忘了在另一片大陆上的世界，十岁的孩子尚不能使他有足够的主动权完成这一切。

但怒吼和格挡的碰撞声之外，来自脊柱上电击可不是他所预计的。

他甚至没有时间意识到自己颤抖着在地上挣扎的丑态，便失去了所有反击的机会，任脊柱中的那只虫贪婪地在他身体深处一次又一次地甩出电流的鞭。

实际上达米安并不是善于计划的人，最多是有了行动的念头并设计了方案，如所谓的侦探一般推测着可能性并做好准备，不如一开始就强大到能应对所有意外。

不过即便是在拳脚相向也只是交流感情的义警家庭，被固守道德的一方控制住身体绝不是他能够预测的。他的情感没有特别的波动，只是不悦于这种禁足他的方式，习惯了格雷森式的命令和诱导，父亲有时还是能给他带来惊喜。

布鲁斯从未考虑过用这种方式让孩子好好听自己说话。他确实有效率至上的倾向，也承认难以用寻常父母的温和态度对待孩子，但不知是冲动还是无措，或许是需要达米安意识到其中的严肃性，终究用他本不屑的方式按下了遥控。看着达米安难以置信而瞪大的双眼，他握紧了遥控，又狠狠地甩开到二人能接触的范围外——并不是所有人都碰不到，迪克皱着眉捡起了毫发无损的控制器。

但首先他需要确保他们听进去了。

“我暂时还不会回归为哥谭的蝙蝠侠，迪克，你们继续待在这个位置，但在此之前，解决达米安身体里的问题。”

达米安粗粗地喘着气插了一句，这让他稚嫩的声音显得有些闷，像是进入了变声期，倒是更符合他所说的内容：“很难，把我电废那个小机关也就废了，如果你们如此期望的话。否则只能重新割开整个脊背，但母亲设置的结构会让你们无法取出那个‘瘤’，我可以应付，不过是一刀。”

“那么我们会想到办法。”自称不愿成为蝙蝠侠的人却和布鲁斯异口同声地说，两人都没有提起男孩的逞强，这种逞强对这个家庭难免有些过于熟悉。

大部分时候迪克是享受与布鲁斯的同调的，他没有在意，耸了耸肩，又将手搭在布鲁斯身上。此时他已经换回了蓝线延伸至手指的黑底制服，这让他寻回一丝作为自己的自在，也更能作为自己给布鲁斯一些安抚。“不用担心，布鲁斯，我会带他去找塔利亚的——再把他带回我们身边。”

达米安注意到格雷森又用了“我们”，或许他就是放不下他和布鲁斯可以不是一体的这个事实，或许是他忍不住把父亲算进去。他尚且无法习惯这样的绑定关系，无论是作为格雷森的搭档还是作为布鲁斯或蝙蝠侠的继承人，这是父亲复活后他终于腾出心思看向存在于故事里的这对搭档，不满地发现自己会因为二人间的熟稔而感到疏远。

这不是后来者的缘故，或许只是潜意识里发现他无法也不需要同时与两人搭档，这次的观察便成了偶发事件，像是透过门缝探求些什么或是偷瞄着长辈的相册。

不然就是整个身体的失控让他焦躁了，他头一次失去了自己最得心应手的武器。但最为心急的并不是当事人，他依旧拥有自信，即便母亲再怎么失望于他的选择，怀揣着亚历山大期许的她也不可能让他沦为机械的奴隶。除非母亲已经在进行消除他的计划，这有些伤人，对于刺客联盟的女儿却在合理不过了，他不会因此责怪塔利亚，反倒是给了他更清晰的思路：那么便不需要留情了，征服母亲与她的小玩具也是符合他们的愿望的，他只需要在格雷森与父亲的帮助下摆脱一个简单的机关。

所以他喊道，不是向陪伴自己的夜翼，而是向摘下头套往楼上去的父亲：“无论你们如何计划，我必须与母亲会面，而我有正当的理由要求参与计划。”

可惜刚刚复职的蝙蝠侠一时未能理解男孩复杂的思绪或自尊心，只说：“如果你当场被塔利亚控制着成为敌人，迪克会不得不面对从她的巢穴只身闯出的危险——而你也被遗落在里面，达成目的的机会更加渺茫了。”

“但只有我能说服她，既然这是堵上我的行动能力与生命的计划……不，还有一个人可以动摇她，那就是你了，父亲，但这在你的规划中吗？”达米安从来不会被蝙蝠侠的怒吼震住，更何况是脱去了面罩皱眉沉思的布鲁斯。

“信任迪克吧，我会及时与他联系的。”他像是在逃避什么，甩落了披风走向作为普通人的居所。

迪克知道一旦布鲁斯如此坦言，便已经是最为直白的让步。他会参与计划，甚至做好准备放下地球另一端的繁杂事务以挽救他的孩子，但他就是不愿意言明常人口中温暖的关心，这一切就交给了乐于担此责任的迪克身上。但迪克自认自己可能更善于随机应变，而不是早早计算好五十二种可能的发展，保证绝大多数可能性都有妥善的应对方式。故而他还是遵循自己的风格，直接找达米安谈话了。

“我想你知道塔利亚已经是敌人了。”

“好像我在乎似的，从我穿上这身花俏的衣服时就这么下定决心了。”达米安无趣地托着侧脸。在布鲁斯归来之前的迪克该会更果断一些，即便他喜悦于父亲的归来，他依旧难以判断这对他们的组合是好是坏，不如把细小的刺送给格雷森。

但迪克的超能力或许是在他想的时候保持那种宽容的态度。“如果我们分头行动，如果你被控制便会轻易被塔利亚控制回去，但她不一定能及时获取我的位置；如果我们一起行动，我也有自信制服被控制的你，哪怕，不，尤其是背后的人是丧钟时，所以你更愿意怎么做，这决定了我们接下来的计划。”

达米安低声说了句，“明明你已经有了答案，”但还是抬起了头，抱胸故作高傲地回复道：“你少了我怎么能行，格雷森。”

低着头笑的夜翼似乎并不把这当作什么难题，只是拍了拍男孩毛发乱刺的头顶，“那我们就得好好商讨一下了。”


	2. 镜像

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安越来越像布鲁斯了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有布鲁米倾向，不如说是米→蝙，注意避雷。  
> 而且根本没有写完随便发一下。

不记得从什么时候开始，达米安开始尽可能减少和布鲁斯对视的机会。不是他们的关系出了什么问题，只是他越来越像初遇时的父亲。布鲁斯除却一些皱纹和灰发，还是一如既往的样子——这让他有一种照镜子的怪异感，好似自然而然地偷窥到了自己几十年后的模样。令他咬牙的是，这依旧是血缘造就的错觉，他永远不会有父亲的那种凝视，和缓又带着他们才能看出来的注意。这些年来他变得沉稳，变得更像布鲁斯，从手段到性格，但仍避免不了骨子里的那一丝极端。

布鲁斯也是偏激的，要事事稳妥计划却还不必要地追求冒险，他在很多年后才觉悟，那么不如一开始就迎接风险。不过是在父亲身边时尚无踩在悬崖边的必要，但必要的时候总会到来。

这不是他回避布鲁斯的视线的唯一原因，他更难以接受的是布鲁斯也在看着自己。布鲁斯愿意给他蝙蝠侠的称号，这是极大的认可，这是他在布鲁斯身边所追求的最终目标——他本是这么认为的，却在披上更沉重的披风后发现依旧不够。原来这就是理查德所感受过的，永远都不够，永远都担心布鲁斯的反应，在行动的前一秒大脑先自动地模拟了布鲁斯的方式。

这样的布鲁斯是如何看着自己的，看着自己在戴上面罩后化身为他，看着自己更改制服的设计为了与他区分。他知道这是无谓的叛逆，布鲁斯不知道换过多少战衣，只要做的事依旧符合他所创造的，作为符号的蝙蝠侠就够了。布鲁斯总在试图掌握全局，也总能做到。

但达米安不是倾尽一切就为了给布鲁斯下绊子的幼稚又软弱的陶德。这也算作爱吗，他表达爱的方式就是逼迫布鲁斯？明知这么做只会让蝙蝠侠更加不认可复活后的这个灵魂，他为陶德感到可悲，只低头放下了自己的武士刀。

他不再需要刀剑了，也不需要枪，既然这是他们所拒绝的。长年的训练让他能够有超越布鲁斯的肉体能力，该死的基因改造，他应该感谢塔利亚，所以既然布鲁斯可以放下这样的武器，他也可以扔下。

布鲁斯又一次看着长大了的孩子陷入感慨。他不是会伤时的那种人，但如果你也经历了如此频繁的生离死别，周围家人的变化很难不勾起回忆。从迪克到提姆到达米安，他们在他身边成长出强健的身型，脱去红绿黄的装扮，成为了如今独当一面的样子。或许杰森是他第一次意识到成长所能带来的变化，他在他看不见的地方长大了，即便不是当时他们共同构想的模样，他也确确实实看到了夭折的孩子长大成人，带着生机与威胁。

达米安不一样，虽然他也未曾从婴儿时期见证他的成长，又错过了他重要的变化期。他看着达米安成为了自己。

他们不是相同的人，布鲁斯很早就不再希望让他的孩子成为他。这也是不可避免的，他知道迪克受他的影响有多大，在他们的教导下达米安只会越来越向这条路靠近，等他们回过神来让幺子进行选择，他也只会做这一种选择了。

这是他的失误，但既然他还有能力引导达米安，而达米安也拥有了同伴，大体还算不上无法挽回的错误。家庭教育不是他的长项，所幸他的孩子都是坚定的人。

达米安与相片和记忆里的自己越来越像，让布鲁斯感到一丝荒诞的愧疚，或许是他第一次判定为不应有的愧疚。血缘的魔力加上人生各方面的导师，达米安与自己的相似是理所应当的。初遇时用刀尖直指他的孩子学会了内敛，将塔利亚赋予他的征途改为救赎的征途。他是否有被给予过放弃的机会，布鲁斯知道，即使他们再三说明，达米安也不可能放弃，从他成为塔利亚与他的孩子的第一刻起就注定与平静的生活无缘。

事实上这不是他会犹豫的问题，这样是有效的，是正确的，在达米安的教育上他们并没有重演杰森身上的意外。他知道达米安完全不像杰森，不是那种出身底层的乐观与坚韧，而是与生俱来的掌控感。在危险来临时，他宁愿达米安更怯弱一些，这会带给他谨慎，但作为被模仿者的他自身是谨慎的类型吗？主动迎来的风险让一切都值得考量。


End file.
